1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for vibration test and a related method, and more particularly, to a detecting system for single host vibration test and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional method of host vibration test is installing a plurality of hosts on a rack, and the rack is disposed on a testing platform via a supporter. Procedures of the conventional vibration test includes outputting an initial power spectrum density to the testing platform by a data acquisition device for vibrating the testing platform according to the initial power spectrum density, installing an accelerometer on the testing platform, outputting a parameter, such as acceleration, detected by the accelerometer to the data acquisition device, and then comparing the parameter with the initial power spectrum density from the data acquisition device by a processor. The data acquisition device can generate feedback according to difference between the parameter and the initial power spectrum density, so that vibration of the testing platform can conform to the initial power spectrum density for analyzing whether the host is under standard in a situation of the initial power spectrum density. However, the conventional vibration test is executed at the rack and the plurality of hosts simultaneously, so the measurement cost is expensive and the testing period is long. Therefore, design of a detecting system for vibration test and a related detecting method with greater efficiency, rapid testing period for decreasing the detecting cost is necessary.